A vast amount of information and/or energy is traveling all around us at any given time whether in the form of radio waves, visible light, invisible light, audible acoustic waves, inaudible acoustic waves, microwaves, and other similar waves, but the vast majority of this information and/or energy is unseen and/or unheard to the average human. The effect of average humans not being able to visually detect such waves is often trivial, but in certain environments (e.g., combat, industry, space), such unseen information and/or energy can be hazardous and, in some cases, deadly.
What is needed, therefore, is a means by which to better detect waves that are typically undetectable to the average human, preferably bringing much more of the light and sound spectrums within reach of the human senses.